Happy New Year
by talentedgemx
Summary: Coronation Street/Siophie fanfic. Off the spoiler for New Year Sophie and Sian get intimate on the sofa as they see in the New Year alone. What happens when things get heavy? Well, use your imagination :  One shot.


Happy New Year.

I can't help the places my mind goes ;) oh! and follow me on twitter :) talented_gemx

Sorry I've not been about. And for not updating my other fic. I just fancied writing this. Don't forget to comment! :D

Pairing: siophie**  
**Rating: aaaaall the way gay. And 18.**  
**For: present for everyone. espec ma' amigos :) xx**  
**Nutshell: T told me a spoiler for New Year, and I know my other fic needs updating. But really I just wanted to cut to the chase. I know you guys love the sex fics. Well don't we all. So this is what happens in my head, with the added bonus of Siophie, alcohol and an occasion. Peace out. Oh, and if I don't see ya, Merry Christmas an' a rockin' New Year! :) xx

Sophie was relaxing back on the sofa. The last month had been awful. Truly. Like worse than she'd ever known it to be. Just as things had got to be so good, what with her and Sian and people generally accepting them, all hell decided to break loose. She lifted her hand to her forehead and absently started to rub at it as she contemplated. The year before had been bad enough, with her mom becoming ill and all that. But then, that had worked out ok. Everything with Sian had worked out ok, so maybe, all this would work out ok, too. She hoped so. She pushed out a breath and looked over to the kitchen and slowly a grin emerged across her face. Sian was making drinks. The beautiful vision that she was; and Sophie watched her. Watched her move about the kitchen with such familiarity that it warmed the brunette's soul. It made her want this forever. That's how much she loved her.

The lighting in the room was low and the heating was up, creating a snug and cosy atmosphere. Sian had been up for a few minutes and Sophie missed the blonds body pressed against her on the sofa. She missed having her arms around Sian's waist and playing with the hem of her shirt. And she especially missed her girlfriend, pushing back against her chest getting all comfy, and running her hands along Sophie's thighs. She really missed that. Lots. It had been getting really comfy when Sian had got up for more drinks; they had had about three each. Well, it was New Year, after all. And there was no way Sophie wanted to spend it with anyone other than Sian. Or anyone else, as well as Sian. It was just her and her girl, and her mind had been going places. Several places. Amazing places. It seemed like her mind was stuck on it.

"Here you go babe", Sian said softly as she came back over to the sofa. She put the drinks down on the coffee table after taking a sip from her own, and Sophie automatically moved her leg a little when Sian rested her hand on it, as if to request her seat back. Sophie was happy to oblige. Sian snuggled into place and Sophie's arms enveloped her, giving her a gentle squeeze welcoming her back. It made Sian smile. "You okay babe?" she asked.

"Yeah course", the brunette whispered, "now that you're back". She planted a kiss on the side of the blonde's head that now rested against her shoulder.

That made Sian's smile get even wider. She loved this level of intimacy between them, and loved spending time alone with her girlfriend. The night had been perfect so far, just the two of them. And was definitely well needed, after all that had happened in the street recently. She wanted nothing more than to make Sophie happy, and she knew she was doing it, right then. Sian began running her hands exceptionally slowly along Soph's thighs, as she had been doing before and she knew the brunette was liking it, due to how her breathing had become heavy and had evened out. Like it was relaxing her. However it was turning Sian on, especially with how Soph was lightly moving her fingertips against her stomach, and occasionally finding the top of her jeans and dipping them just beneath them. She tried to hold it in though, as hard as it was. She was going to wait till whenever Sophie was ready, and whenever she made the first move.

Sian closed her eyes and quietly blew out a breath as she continued to speak. "You sound sleepy.."

Sophie inched her face closer into Sian's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent as she wanted to somehow surround herself by it. Sian smelt amazing, and it wasn't just her perfume. "Naww. I'm just happy", she sighed. "Happy to be here with you".

Sian grinned. With her eyes still closed she brought her hand up from Soph's thigh and moved it into the brunette's hair. She felt her way to the back of her neck and started to push her fingers into the skin there. Sian felt her body tingling and her breathing was becoming heavy and without realising it, she had begun ever so slightly to grind herself back against Soph's chest. The blond swallowed the lump in her throat and gave up trying to control her breathing. Her chest began to expand as Soph started trailing kisses along her neck.

Sophie had a feeling in her stomach that was beginning to spread throughout her. It was making her all warm and her hands were gripping at Sian's waist, holding onto her jeans and then roaming over the tops of her legs. The brunette was having trouble containing what she was feeling, but then she decided she didn't want to. Sian was making her feel this way and she wanted to explore it. Her lips gently massaged Sian's neck, and as she got half way up from the blond's collarbone, she lightly bit at the skin and then sucked over it to sooth it better. Sophie heard her girlfriend moan at the contact and that made something spark inside her. The brunette had never been so turned on. She paused briefly before she continued, spurred on by Sian's hand as it caressed the back of her neck.

Sian's hand clamped Sophie's leg over her own and was now rubbing her fingers on the underside of Soph's thigh, trying to pull her even closer than she already was. Her eyes were still shut and the tingling sensation had moved up to her chest, causing it to expand shakily every time Soph moved her lips. Sian's other hand was lost in her girlfriend's hair and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. It was definitely heavier than anything they had done before, and surely Sophie wouldn't be doing what she was doing, if she didn't want to. It was just that Sian didn't want to stop. She wanted to make love to her girlfriend, and her mind already had them naked, lying on top of each other with their hands in, certain places. Her eyes opened suddenly and she made an audible gasp. She licked her lips. "Soph.." she uttered, her voice very low.

Sophie had kissed her way to Sian's ear when she heard her name being whispered. She loved the way Sian said her name like that, and right then it made her heart pound in her chest. Even heavier than it was pounding already. Her breath caught in her throat and she moved her head a little, to try and look at her girlfriend.

Sian turned a bit and looked over her shoulder at Soph. "I love you", she stated with all the emotion and desire she was feeling. Her fingers continued to tease the skin at the back of Sophie's neck.

"I love you too", Sophie whispered in reply, and leaned in to capture her girlfriends lips in a kiss.

Sian deepened it immediately and arched up off the sofa so she could better coax Soph's tongue into her mouth. Not that it took much. Sophie was breathing as heavily as she could and was moving into the kiss just as much as Sian. Her left hand was cupping the blonds face, tugging at her as much as possible as her tongue battled against Sian's, each trying to communicate how much they needed each other.

Sian was half turned round on the sofa and Sophie was held in place by her shoulder. The kiss was becoming frantically passionate and they were struggling against each other, trying to move but not being able to. Finally Sian broke the kiss as her breathing was overwhelming her. She tried to rest her forehead on Soph's and they both panted for air. Sophie swallowed loudly and her hand moved from Sian's neck to her arm, squeezing it gently before clutching the material there. She didn't really have any words, she just knew what she wanted. She looked into Sian's eyes and saw the need and desire there, but also the love and compassion. Sophie knew it felt right. She kissed Sian's forehead and moved to get up. "C'mon", the brunette said softly.

Sian sat forward to let Sophie up, unsure of what her girlfriend was doing. Her head was crazy with emotions and clouded with desire. She looked up at Sophie expectantly, not wanting the intimacy to end as she felt like she would explode, but happy with whatever Sophie wanted to do. The brunette suddenly held out a hand to her. Sian took it slowly and stood up, biting lightly on her bottom lip.

Sophie tilted her head towards the stairs and her voice was barely above a whisper. "Come upstairs", she continued, and bit on her own bottom lip. Suddenly nervous. But in a good way. And very excited.

Sian stared at Soph and it felt like time had stopped. And after a bit she blinked and it started again. The blond swallowed a huge ball of emotion that felt like it was lodged in her throat. She licked her lips and seemed to ask with her eyes, if Sophie was sure.

A smile touched Sophie's lips and she pulled on Sian's hand as she mouthed "c'mon" again, before leading her girlfriend to the stairs. Sian wasn't going to argue, her heart had just melted and she followed the girl she loved towards their bedroom.

The walk upstairs was in silence. Sophie's heart was beating ten to the dozen, and she heard it echoing in her ears. She felt Sian's fingers holding onto her own, and the touch alone was driving her crazy. Her breathing was still heavy although she was trying to calm it down; a vain attempt at gaining some composure before going into the bedroom. The thought made Sophie stop, this was it. She took a calming breath. Sian came up close behind her and Sophie felt her body press against her back. The sensation rippled through her.

"Are you okay?" Sian whispered. She was suddenly concerned. Sophie turned to face her and the blond felt the weight of the situation. They both did.

Sophie looked at the floor, at their entwined fingers, and then back up at her girlfriend. She ran her tongue across her top lip. She grinned a little and fidgeted a bit on the spot. "I'm nervous", she breathed.

Sian's heart nearly stopped. That was adorable. Every inch of the blond wanted to wrap Sophie in a bear hug, but she didn't want to crowd her. Instead Sian kept her distance, but her insides felt like they were turning in on themselves. Her eyes glistened, a little bit. "So am I", she started, the emotion building up inside her breaking in her voice. "We don't have to-"

"No I want to". It was out before Sophie knew it. They both paused, as if neither of them was really expecting the admission, especially as honestly as it was offered. Sophie knew that was how she felt, and right then she just needed Sian on her. Sophie looked at her girlfriend, and instantly the blond knew it.

Sian crashed her lips against Sophie's and walked her backwards into the bedroom, closing the door behind them with her foot. They stopped in the middle of the room; Sian had her hands around Sophie's neck and shoulders and the brunette was holding onto Sian's waist. The kiss was deep and passionate and seemed even heavier than downstairs, as they both knew where this was leading and every kind of feeling was being poured into it. Apprehension, inexperience, nervousness. Love, desire and passion. And it was red blooded passion that engulfed them as if neither of them had ever felt it. And it felt good.

Sian was pulling at Sophie as if she was trying to get on her, she wanted her so much. She sucked Sophie's tongue into her mouth and ran her hands down her back and up again a thousand times. She needed to be close to the brunette and she wanted her body on her, under her.. she didn't care. But she wanted it now. Sian's mind was sending her into overdrive; she had thought about this many times and now it was happening she was going to make sure Sophie remembered it forever. She felt Sophie's hands touch her under her shirt and it made her shudder. A sensation shot up her back like she had never experienced and it caused her to moan, low and breathlessly and a thought suddenly went to how wet she was. She let Sophie's tongue go and she swallowed heavily before gasping in a few hurried breaths, and then pressed her lips to the brunette's once more, gripping at the back of her neck to hold her close.

Sophie loved it when Sian overwhelmed her, like downstairs when the blond had pinned her to the sofa and was pushing hard against her. She felt like Sian was all over her and she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted Sian to touch her everywhere, she needed to feel her body on her. And she really wanted it. Craved it. Sophie had never felt like this before in her life, it was like a switch had been flipped inside of her and all her mind could think about was Sian, naked, and doing things to her. She took a breath as Sian pulled away from her, and she tried to get her mind to focus. Sophie felt hot.. like, really hot, and her eyes seemed to fixate on the movement of Sian's chest in front of her as it heaved up and down as the blond struggled for air. She felt a hand at the back of her neck and realised her own hands hand wandered up Sian's shirt and across her back. She was pushing her fingers into the blond's skin, holding her close and enjoying the feel of her soft skin under her touch.

Sophie took one deep, calming breath. Or her best attempt at one. She needed to know if she was ready to do this. To break her vow. For this girl in front of her. Her eyes took Sian in. She was beautiful, and she loved her more than she had an ability to communicate. Sophie looked at the blondes face; her blue eyes were closed, her cheeks a little red and her lips were slightly parted as she sucked in breath after breath. Sophie involuntarily licked her lips as they had suddenly gone dry. If that was Sian's sex face, the brunette absolutely loved it. Her eyes trailed down to where her hands had come round to Sian's stomach and saw her thumbs settle across the blonde's hips. Her eyes moved back up just as Sian opened hers and she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Sian's eyes were so full of desire she didn't think she could hold it in. Her free hand clutched at Sophie's top and she prayed the brunette would kiss her, as she needed her to do so very desperately. She really wanted to make Sophie feel amazing and she didn't want her to have any doubts. "Soph.." the blonde whispered.

Sophie held her gaze. "I want you", she answered as she seemed to step closer and her fingers found their way to the front of Sian's shirt. "I really want you", she breathed, and she hurriedly starting undoing the buttons.

Sian ran her tongue over her lips as she just stood there, watching her girlfriend as she concentrated on what she was doing. The fire in the blonde's chest was burning her up and she had started to ache for Sophie to touch her. Sophie opened up her shirt and pushed it over her shoulders. As it fell to the floor the brunette simply stared at her girlfriend, stared at her body and stared again, at her chest as Sian panted for breath. Sophie sucked in her bottom lip and bit on it. God Sian was beautiful, and her hands found out the blond's sides.

Sian jolted at the touch and took a sudden intake of breath. She closed her eyes for a second. "Touch me", she whispered, and then looked at Soph under half lidded eyes. "I need you to".

Sophie's heart lurched and she paused momentarily, before she took a deep breath and slowly trailed her hand up Sian's side. Touching her girlfriend like this was driving her utterly insane, and making her wetter than she had ever been. Her heart was beating so heavily she thought it might break through her chest. But she was on fire for it. For Sian. Her fingers reached the blonds material covered breast and she trailed her fingertips over the side, and then across and found her nipple. Sophie swallowed, hard, and watched Sian close her eyes.

The blond bit down on her bottom lip and let out a low moan. She didn't know if Sophie was doing it that slowly on purpose to tease her, or to make sure she was touching her in the right place, but either way that was it. Sian opened her eyes and moved Soph towards the bed.

She pulled Sophie's top off before they even got there and flung it across the room. Her lips found the brunettes and she kissed her, as her hands roamed over Sophie's torso. She felt amazing. The back of Sophie's legs hit the bed and forced her to sit down, as Sian instinctively grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall backwards altogether. The blond bent over to continue the kiss, her tongue flicking at Sophie's hungrily and her teeth gently teasing her bottom lip. Sian leaned her hands on Sophie's legs and broke the kiss as she knelt down in between them.

Sophie's head was spinning as Sian knelt down and began kissing her neck. Sophie lifted her head up as Sian trailed her lips down and stopped at a certain point and started to suck at her skin. Sian's hands rested on the brunettes jeans before she started to unbutton them. Sophie leaned over a little on her one arm as a jolt shuddered through her. She brought her other hand up to her head and ran it through her hair. She pushed out breath after breath as her mind couldn't cope with the images. She shut her eyes. "Oh God", she whispered.

Sian flicked her eyes to her girlfriends face, just to be sure. She paused her hands and moved her lips away from Soph's neck and up towards her ear, "are you okay babe?"

Soph really sucked in her bottom lip and proper bit on it. "Mmhmmn", she moaned. Her eyes still closed.

Sian grinned to herself; that was even more adorable. She moved her lips against the brunette's ear. "Lay back", she said as she kissed her there, and held onto her girlfriends jeans.

As Sophie moved back on her elbows Sian pulled the jeans off and dropped them to the floor. Soph was now lying back on the bed, propped up a little on her elbows and after she opened her eyes, she regarded Sian as she stood there at the foot of the bed. Sophie was still biting on her lip. She didn't think she could be more turned on. Her underwear was soaking wet and she desperately needed her girlfriend to touch her, before the aching between her legs consumed her.

Sian felt the desire radiating from Soph and almost melted with the look her girlfriend was giving her. It was a _fuck me now_ look and she knew how badly Soph wanted to be touched. She was certain just about as much as she wanted Soph to touch her, but Sian could wait. This was about Sophie's first time and how amazing she was going to make it for her.

"Come here", Sophie asked, as her legs wriggled a little bit against the sheets.

Sian grinned. God she was in love. The blond took a step and then stopped, resting her fingers on the top of her jeans. She swayed her shoulders in that familiar flirtatious way she always did and bit on her own bottom lip. She closed her eyes and breathed out a long breath. She undid the top of her jeans and very seductively, she slowly started to push them down over her thighs.

Sophie stopped breathing. She had made a mistake. She was absolutely certain that right now, she couldn't be more turned on. She swallowed, and her mouth went very, very dry.

Sian pushed her jeans to her ankles and slowly stood back up, removing them the rest of the way with her feet. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend frozen to her position on the bed, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. The blond inwardly grinned and paused for a moment, while a thought struck her. She reached round to her back and gently unclasped her bra, holding it in place for a few seconds before holding it out and tossing it in Sophie's direction.

Sophie was transfixed. She didn't think her heart could take it. Her pulse was racing and she literally couldn't move. The bra just missed her but it didn't distract the brunettes gaze. She knew what Sian was going to do next, and she thought it might kill her.

Sian looked at her girlfriend whose eyes were definitely staring below her waist. She stuck her tongue out a little and closed her eyes again. She was surprised by how bold she was being, but then this was something she had never felt before. She felt amazingly turned on and wanted absolutely nothing more than to make this the best experience of Sophie's life. She knew how much she was working up her girlfriend, and she loved the fact she was able to do it to her. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest and she was still breathless, even though she hadn't moved from the spot. Her own desire was rapidly mounting and she was a little shocked at how much she was enjoying her striptease. She couldn't wait to feel Sophie's body under hers. Which she would do at any minute. She hooked her thumbs under the top of her underwear and tantalizingly pulled them down her legs. As she stood up she paused for a second, and then moved closer to the bed.

Sophie watched as Sian got onto the bed on all fours and moved up towards her. She thought that maybe she was done. Her body was covered in goose bumps and she had an aching in her chest that was stretching out to every part of her body. She felt Sian's lips kiss her stomach and she rested herself down completely on her back. She was at her girlfriend's mercy.

Sian thought she might come herself in a minute, Sophie's body was wriggling beneath her and the noises the brunette was making were causing her to shiver. Sian planted another kiss above Soph's heart and then on her neck. She rested her weight to one side and placed her leg in between Sophie's. Sian lightly made contact with her thigh by raising it up a little, and Sophie's breath caught in her throat; her head shooting up as their eyes met.

"I love you", Sophie breathed, as her one hand quickly moved to the side of Sian's face. The blond gripped her girlfriends palm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I love you too", she replied in a whisper, and then she moved from her position to above Sophie, pinning her hand to the pillow. She moved her lips to Sophie's neck and gently licked her skin, as she brought her leg up again and rubbed it against Sophie's underwear. The brunette moaned loudly at the contact and thumped her head into the pillows, her eyes rolled back in her head as the sensations engulfed her. Sian started to kiss her way downwards and pulled Sophie's bra away from her breast and immediately ran her tongue over her nipple.

Sophie was writhing under Sian's touch and her mind couldn't make sense of anything. Apart from the tension within her that was mounting exceptionally quickly and threatening to overload her. She desperately wanted Sian to touch her. She needed to feel it, and right then. "Baby", the brunette breathed, "please", she swallowed. "I need you to..mhnhm" she trailed off, as the blond lightly squeezed her nipple with her teeth.

Sian immediately kissed back over it, and moved her right hand down Sophie's body. She ran her fingers over the material of her underwear first, before running her fingers under it. She knew Sophie was already close, but she didn't know how this would feel, or how Sophie would react to it. She rested back on her side and brought her head up to the brunette's neck, kissing her there gently as she felt Sophie's wetness. It made the rising desire within Sian almost explode; as the softness of how Sophie felt was absolutely amazing. She couldn't get enough of it.

Sophie had never felt anything like it. She moaned loudly as Sian's fingertips explored her, it felt amazing and she instinctively parted her legs. She had this overwhelming desire for Sian to go inside her, but bit down on her lip as she couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a word. She moaned again as she felt Sian's fingers rub against her, and that tension in her chest started to fall away and was replaced by a tingling sensation in every part of her body. It became more and more intense as Sian rubbed faster, and then harder, and then she literally thought she would burst.

Sian was struggling to contain her own mounting orgasm as she felt how wet she was making her girlfriend. This feeling was amazing, and her mind was full of the noises Sophie was making, telling her not to stop in between moans and groans. And then she slid two fingers into her and she was almost over the edge. Sian felt Soph clench around her fingers and she thought she'd never experience anything better than this.

Sophie forced her arms back on the bed and lifted her head, screaming out Sian's name as her orgasm gripped her body and rippled throughout her. Her head crashed back down and her chest struggled to get enough air in. She panted loudly and murmured something incomprehensible.

Sian stayed in the same position and forced down some breaths herself. She had no idea that would be so amazing. She slowly withdrew her fingers and watched her girlfriend judder slightly as she did so. Soph's head flopped in her direction and she planted a kiss on her forehead. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips, regarding the blond as a massive smile formed across her lips. It caused Sian to giggle.

Sophie rolled towards her girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're amazing", she said dreamily.

And Sian's heart melted, again. The blond kissed her. "So are you", she smiled. "I love you".

Sophie's eyes closed and she smiled, contently. "I love you too", and she giggled, "that striptease was wicked". She cuddled closer into her girlfriend.

Sian wrapped her arm around Sophie's back as she pulled her close. She blushed, a little bit. "Mmyeh", she breathed, "who knew that would happen", she teased herself. She had no idea she could ever do something like that. "That's how you make me feel".

Sophie smiled, "I'm going to make you feel amazing too", and she kissed Sian's chest.

Sian wasn't sure she could take it just then. But she beamed at the prospect. She kissed the top of Sophie's head. "You will babe, after this cuddle", and she snuggled down as Sophie wrapped herself round her. It was the best feeling ever. Sian pulled the covers over them and they lay there, both feeling as happy and content as the other.

"Happy New Year", Sian whispered. And they drifted into sleep.


End file.
